Not a routine
by ZeravlaStar
Summary: My first S.A.B. fanfic enjoy: Bay goes out to get her answers after Emmett kissed her and leaves. I posted this at 8:19 before seeing the new episode so if it sounds like the episode then i must have magic


**I do not own Switched at birth or have any partnership with it. All rights belong to there rightful owners. **

I was in my art studio just lying down on the floor thinking. I could still feel Emmett's lips on mine. They where sweet, like chocolate. I know what you're thinking how can a white boy taste like chocolate, very dark chocolate. I don't know he just does. A million questions where in my head right now things like… Is he using me to make Daphne jealous? Am I just his play toy? Is he thinking about me like I'm thinking about him? _"Snap out of it Bay. You know you need answers and you need them now." _So I got up to go get them. I knew Emmett was going to stay after school today he told me so yesterday.

I got up took a copy of Toby's car key that I "borrowed" from him and took his car. I got to Carlton in about 15 minutes. I saw Emmett's motorcycle, I sat in front of it for a few minutes when I started to see Emmett walking up to me. "Hey, you. Yeah, no don't give me that soldier James Dean smirk. What the hell where you thinking kissing me like that? I had everything planned out. I was gonna mope around my art studio painting melodramatic paintings, listening to Adele. While pining for Ty. And you showed up and you kissed me and you ruined everything. Now I can't get you out my head. What was that even about? Ok, are you just messing with me? Did it mean anything to you at all? Are you just using me to get to Daphne? You know what? I-I don't even care. I'm just really annoyed."

Emmett signed something like half the quiet sign. "Does that mean finished? Yes, I am finished. Your turn." To show my annoyance I mocked the same sign he made. _Ok, look. I'm not using you. I L-I-K-E you. Bay I L-I-K-E you a lot. _"If you really like me then why did you kiss me and leave? Do you do that to all the girls "like"? Is this a routine for you? Am I just another thing to add to your routine?" I could see the shame in his eyes. _No, no. Bay you got it all wrong. Your not a routine. Your more than that. I wanna show you that your much, much more than that. _

" Oh yeah. Not a routine, show me I'm not." I challenged him with my eyes, but in my heart I hoped I wasn't part of some sick routine. I saw him walk up to me. When he was barley an inch apart from me he pulled my head to his chest. He cupped his ear _hear_. Then pointed to himself _my_. And finally pointed to his heart. _"Hear my heart." _I could hear the hard and fast pounding of his heart.Then he lifted my head _4 you _he signed than kissed. At first I didn't respond but than I started to kiss him back. His lips yet again tasted like chocolate. I rapped my hands around his neck and he rapped his around mine. He was the first to separate for air. His lips where swollen. I reached up and touched them, a smile formed on both our lips. _You're not part of a routine. You're more than that you're special. _He than pecked my lips once more. "I believe you Emmett." I grabbed his face and gave him another kiss. _would you be my G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D? _I just nodded my head yes. A huge smile formed on his lips.

My phone started peeping. Me and Emmett broke apart so I could get it. It was my mom, not Regina my other mom. **Hello. ****Bay honey can you come home please it's an emergency. ****Yea shore. I'm on my way. ****ok bye.**"I have to go. My mom called me. No, not Regina." _Do you have to go?_ "Yes it sounded argent." He started giving me this look that was a cross between the puppy dog eyes and the look a toddler gives you when he really wants something. _If I give to a hundred kisses would you stay? _He started pecking my lips. "No. No. Emmett stop." I mocked anger. But was trying to hide my laugh. "I'm leaving now." I started walking away, but Emmett grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss. "Ok. Emmett let go I'm leaving. You wanna come with?" I asked hopefully. He nodded yes. I smiled at him. "Meet you there. Ok?" _Ok. _

Bay jumped in the car simultaneously as Emmett jumped on his Motorcycle. _Lets go._ He signed to me. We both left to what I didn't know was my biggest heart break.

**Ok. I hoped you like this. This is going to have another part after today's episode. I don't know if this story will come on before 9:00 P.M. today but whateva. I'm posting this at 8:19. Also the white boy comment isn't to be racist I have no issue with light skin people if you find this offensive please tell me in the kindest manner you can. Again I am sorry if this offends you in any way shape or form. This will have a second part before Monday next week.**

**P.S. If you didn't notice in the phone call under line was Mom and bold was Bay.**

**P.S.S. Read and review!**


End file.
